Airplane to burgess
by 2cutebunny
Summary: When hiccup and toothless are called to work that get tied in some misfortune hijack, buckteeth (modern au)
1. Late for work!

Jack Frost has never been so exited than right now. He was getting ready to go see his cousin Jaime in burgess. Jack checked his bags about a million time already.

"Let's see shirts, pants, swimsuit, hoodies, favorite pillow, and water balloons".

"Why do you have water balloons mate?" Aster his best friend who was also going. Jack just smirked and grabbed new tubs of paint he grabbed at Home Depot, and placed them in his suitcase.

"Alright are you ready to finally get some sleep?" Aster asked annoyed. Jack yawned and nodded. Jack couldn't help the smile that spread over his face.

"What you can't make me work tommarow no but- fine I'll see you tommarow". Hiccup hung up and threw it on his bed very hard.

"Wow what happened to you mister grumpy butt". Toothless his roommate and coworker.

"Well I'm gonna have to work tommarow". Hiccup whined.

"Wait which flight are you working Tommarow?" Toothless asked.

"Um flight 1-17, why?"

"Because that is the flight that I am working tommarow". Toothless said excitedly. Hiccup instantly smiled and hugged toothless.

"Okay you can let go you know I'm not a hugger". Toothless couldn't help the smile that spread knowing he will work with his best friend.

"Hiccup wake up Hiccy wakey wakey eggs and bacey we are late for work come on". Toothless tried to wake hiccup up because they were late to get ready for work.

Toothless almost gave up but then an idea struck him. He went to hiccups ear and whispered something.

"I love you Taylor laughner". Hiccup shouted as he sat up fast. Toothless tried to keep in his laughter but it still came out.

"That is not funny you jackass". Hiccup pouted and then looked at his alarm clock and screeched.

"We are late why didn't you wake me up".

"Um Hiccy I tried and I'm the reason we are even going to work". Toothless replied.

"First of all don't call me Hiccy and second why didn't you wake up earlier knowing we like to sleep". Hiccup complained.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I was supposed to wake you up every morning".

"Let's just get ready for work so it can get over fast".

Oh how hiccup was wrong because this will be the longest trip ever.


	2. The suitcase

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything**

 _My brain puked this out hope you like it_

"Jack wait up I swear you have the energy of a five year who who ate nothing but candy". Aster whined as he was running after Jack who was lost in the airport.

"No I won't slow down until we find our flight entrance". When aster did finally catch up to him he was breathing heavy.

"You know 'pant' if you would just 'pant' slow the fuck 'pant' down I could tell you 'pant' where we have to go". Aster then put up a finger signaling for him to wait a minute so he can catch his breath.

"Okay all we have to do is go on the escalater up and take a left then we go into a line alright". Jack nodded.

"Onward". Jack said and pointed a finger to the right. Aster chuckled and grabbed his hand pointed it to the left side.

"Onward". This time Jack was pointing to the left.

Hiccup was freaking out! Not only was was he late, he also forgot his suitcase for burgess. Why did they have to stay there for a night?

"Oh gods why does life hate me". Hiccup muttered to himself.

"Stop muttering hiccup and walk faster". Toothless complained. Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked a little bit faster and then stopped.

"What's wrong". Remember we already have our luggage because we brought them yesterday so we wouldn't have to bring them today". Tootless's eyes widened and started running the other way.

"Oh gods Why does the life hate me?" Toothless muttered.

"Stop muttering toothless and walk faster". Hiccup imitated. Toothless narrowed his eyes as a warning.

By the time they made it to the entrance for the employees astrid was there.

"You know gobber is gonna be mad that your running behind, right?"

They both nodded and walked to the door for the airplane and entered.

"Where were you two?" Gobber, their boss, asked angrily.

"We are sorry first we woke up late and then we thou-".

"Okay okay I get it you guys are always late I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to lose you guys".

"You can't do that sir". Hiccup said as he checked out his nails.

" why not?"

"Oh did you forget well I guess I have to remind you, my father is the president of the BAS. Which means if you fire us you will also get fired". Gobber thought for a moment and then someone chuckled.

"Fine I'll excuse this one time if it happens again I'll have to talk to your father". Gobber said sternly.

They both walked into the airplane.

"Wait stoic would never fire Gobber he would just be disappointed in you".

"Yeah but gobber doesn't need to know that". There was another chuckle but this time is was more deeper.

Jack and Aster a on the airplane and sat down.

"Where are the damn flight attendents, aren't they supposed to be here already". Aster complained.

 _How how was it was it better than the first chap. Please review and be honest_

 _tippy out!_


End file.
